Crew Deck
The Crew Deck of the RHM Hail Fire is the residential area of the ship's crew. A large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks, the area also has a mess hall and a Zero-G basketball court. The crew deck has several small lounges, made in one room with some chairs and sofas, around a big projector. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters are located here, as is the Executive Shuttle. Tram Station The Crew Deck tram station looks mostly like the others around the Ishimura. Though it does have some different qualities. Darkened the platform does not show any present light except the lines of Mercers candles leading into the Lobby. Inside the small waiting box a large window is darkened, but it is shown that the Lobby is below. The Tram Station does have 2 pickups around the small corner to the left. At the end of the level you return to the Tram Station by walking up the large stairs out of the Lobby. Commons Mess A spacious, two level room where miners, doctors, technicians, and other workers aboard the Hail Fire can relax, socialize and purchase food from the second level canteen. the first level is more of a lounge type area with sofas and chairs as well as vending machines selling Sun Cola and Meat snacks. The second level is dominated by a large U shaped canteen where off duty workers could buy food and drinks. on the walls were posters with announcements and adverts. T Residential Hall Actually several smaller sections, where the crewmen and workers of the Hail Fire slept. Each worker was assigned a personal bunk where they could sleep, relax and have some privacy. Lobby Sleep Blocks The Crew deck contained at least three known sleep blocks. ;Sleep Block A : At some point, the hull near to Sleep Block A was breached and the atmosphere compromised; when Zero and Young searched for the second navigation card, the entire block was hard vacuum. ;Sleep Block B : Little is known about this Sleep Block beyond its closeness to the Zero-G Basketball Court and that it became heavily infested with necrotic recombinant corruption. ;Sleep Block C : A significant number of ship personnel retreated to the confines of Sleep Block C, and were able to survive the initial ravaging of the Crew Deck. However, under the direction of the deranged Challus Mercer, the entire group committed mass suicide.As only a final "survivor" was still alive when Isaac Clarke located the hideaway committed suicide, it is unclear exactly how the massacre took place; a number of possibilities exist. First, it is entirely possible that the entire group willingly killed themselves, either under Mercer's instruction or from despair; also, part of the group could have killed the others for similar reasons. In a strange and pitiable irony, shortly after the massacre took place, Isaac Clarke reached the hideaway. Recreational Hall The Recreational Hall is a larger hallway complete with Elevator, restroom, waiting room, Zero G Basketball access, and some "friends". With a Guardian and a Slasher (Darkened) you will face off. Then when they are dead you can enter the restroom and than the Basketball halls, since the Elevator to Sleep Block A and B is locked, meaning you need the key in the Mess Hall. Zero-G Basketball Facilities The Zero G basketball court is a spacious room with several artificial gravity plates. Once Isaac arrives in the room several Necromorph Lurkers are around. After killing them you can activate the basketball sequence. Also this room is where you find one of the Executive Shuttles Nav Cards. When the game starts a small ball will launch form the middle slot and fly into the room. Using Telekenisis you can control the ball and shoot it into the slots before they close. Gradually after each level the level will increase and the lockers outside the court will become unlocked. You can return to the court at anytime and replay to beat your score during the level. Executive Quarters In the Executive Quarters several Pregnants try to attack Isaac. After killing them and their deadly loads you can search the four surrounding rooms. One being Captain Benjamin Matthius's room, another presumably the Lieutenants, another possibly second in command, and another Bridge worker. Close examination of the bodies around suggest that before death some ship mates decided to drink to the lose of there ship or to there up coming fate. Around the room 4 tubes are seen holding rock shards, possibly from some past Planet Crack. At the far end of the room is a large door labeled," Executive Shuttle Hall." ;Security Room : The security room is a small 2 section space. The hallway leads from the upper Crew Deck walkway. Inside is Terrence Kyne muttering to himself, you can find a gold semiconductor in the box off to the far side. (if you use Kenises on the box you can pull it out without getting locked in and cash it). After Kyne talks to Isaac he unlocks the Executive Lounge elevator. You return to the room after you help Kyne prep the shuttle.:: Shuttle Bay ::This is a smaller version of a Hanger aboard the Hail Fire. It can only hold one shuttle and this shuttle is only for the Executives, hence the name of the shuttle. There are many pickups around the platform and a small flight control room is positioned near the back of the bay. Isaac must take the Navcards and the Singularity core to the control panel inside the shuttles hold. Once placed in, the wall plate will slide up and the shuttle will be repaired. Isaac then must test fire the engines form the control room panel. Though after the Hunter breaks into the room you must run to the small bridge near the engines. After knocking him to the ground fire the engines to crisp him. Then, Kyne will arrive and board the shuttle, he informs you that the Marker is in Cargo and you must take it to the Flight Deck, while he flys the shuttle there. After releasing the ceiling clamps the shuttle drops and Kyne takes off for the Flight Deck, as Isaac head back to the tram. : Sleep Block Commons, like every other area of the ship is littered with the bodies and furniture that was once there. Commons is a relaxing place for workers or family members could go to relax and enjoy their time off. Commons held tables, chairs, vending machines, and restroom facilities. Most of the Commons areas have advertising posters, and in a one there is a holographic display possibly able to shoe TV, or ship-wide announcements to the crew. : The security room is a small 2 section space. The hallway leads from the upper Crew Deck walkway. Inside is Terrence Kyne muttering to himself, you can find a gold semiconductor in the box off to the far side. (if you use Kenises on the box you can pull it out without getting locked in and cash it). After Kyne talks to Zero he unlocks the Executive Lounge elevator. You return to the room after you help Kyne prep the shuttle.:: Shuttle Bay ::This is a smaller version of a Hanger aboard the Hail Fire. It can only hold one shuttle and this shuttle is only for the Executives, hence the name of the shuttle. There are many pickups around the platform and a small flight control room is positioned near the back of the bay. Zero must take the Navcards and the Singularity core to the control panel inside the shuttles hold. Once placed in, the wall plate will slide up and the shuttle will be repaired. Isaac then must test fire the engines form the control room panel. Though after the Hunter breaks into the room you must run to the small bridge near the engines. After knocking him to the ground fire the engines to crisp him. Then, Kyne will arrive and board the shuttle, he informs you that the Marker is in Cargo and you must take it to the Flight Deck, while he flys the shuttle there. After releasing the ceiling clamps the shuttle drops and Kyne takes off for the Flight Deck, as Isaac head back to the tram. Cinema It is believed that the Rivera Federation also contained a movie theater of sorts.Posters in the Mess Hall of the Crew Deck allude to a movie theater on board the Hail Fire, intended to entertain off duty workers or their families. Gallery Notes Sources See Also *Z-Ball